


Decrescendo

by Hunting In The East Lands (easternCriminal)



Series: Reprise Verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, but hinted at, canon characters death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/Hunting%20In%20The%20East%20Lands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s glimpsing the other side, it’s right there, and oh, how badly he wants to just let go, but he can still feel Eliza’s hand in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decrescendo

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble on something that I've considered

He’s glimpsing the other side, it’s right there, and oh, how badly he wants to just let go, but he can still feel Eliza’s hand in his, and he can’t just leave her like this. His face feels wet, and he’s not sure whether he’s been crying, or she’s been crying, but appearances stopped mattering the moment his chest developed a hole in it, right between the ribs. Regardless he doesn’t have the strength to wipe them away. 

He blinks rapidly, trying to clear up his eyes, trying focus back on the mortal world. There she is. His Eliza, Her eyes are red and her knuckles white from gripping him, and he managed to register her talking to him, begging him to stay. When a tear drips off her face, he finds that maybe he’s stronger than he originally thought, because he manages to lift up his arm, and wipe it away. 

She’s still as beautiful as the day he first met her.

“I…” His voice is soft, softer than it has ever been, and even that single syllable leaves his breathless. He is helpless. 

“Shhhhh… don’t talk, keep your strength up.” She’s fussing over him, the hand that’s not holding his own in a death grip flurries across him, straightening his shirt, fussing with his hair, and it’s red, the fingertips are red. 

“I love you.” He says it because it’s true, it’s so true. And he’s expressed that to her so many times, but he suddenly realizes that he’s not sure he ever said it so plainly before. “I love you so much.”

“I know, I know.” She whispers. “Stay alive for me. That would be enough.” 

“I wish I had lived a different life.” He manages to bring the words out, even as he can practically hear Laurens and Washington and Philip telling him to come with them. “I always rushed by, so fast. Sometimes I wish… that I had taken life slower. Enjoyed where I was while I was there. Maybe in another life I will find it in myself to watch the sunset and the stars.” She’s blurring out again, and he can no longer hear her voice, or feel her hands, and he knows his time is almost up. “I would find you in that life, and drink in every moment by your side.” 

And then the living world melted away.

 

oOo

  
“Usnavi.” A man softly says the word into his wife’s ear, his hand gently resting over her pregnant belly. “That’s what we’ll name the baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, super short, but just a thought I've been having. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -HITEL


End file.
